Troubled
by spidermanlover
Summary: When the dead began to rise, the Winchesters thought back to the Croatoan virus. There leads, left them nowhere, stranded in the middle of god knows where, without each other. In their search for the other, they meet different people,and make some friends as well as enemies along the way. And like Dean once said, "Demons I get. People are crazy. "
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ My two favorite things combined. There were too little crossovers, so I thought I'd write one myself. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and .

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, it belongs to Kripke and The Walking Dead to Frank Darabont.

-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD- SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-Sam

I drove the knife to the hilt into the zombies' skull and pulled it out with a sickening squelch. I turned towards the next, driving the knife into its eye socket, and pulled back. On defense. I cant give up, I can't afford to. It doesn't matter how tired I am and haven't slept since Dean and I were separated. It doesn't matter that I am starving and haven't eaten in days. Nothing matters. Nothing but finding Dean, and the herd of about 20 fuglies stopping me. But I cant. I've got to run, I can't kill this many, well not with a knife anyways. But I can't risk it, not with Dean's life possibly on the line. Ill keep looking for Dean, because I know for certain Dean is looking for me too. And I'll find him alive, because we've been through way too much to die because of a goddamn Deans a fighter. A hunter.

I took off running through the forest, the leaves crunching loudly beneath my mud soaked boots. The fuglies following at a slow speed. He was trained for these things, physically and mentally drilled into his head by his ex-marine father. He could do this. I ran, turning left and right, trying to lose the herd. I ran until he came unto a creek. I hid behind a tree as the herd kept on walking. I waited until there were no more of those fuglies insight, to rush to the creek and drink some water. I took my time washing the grime and blood of my face. I washed my blood-matted, mud-filled hair, wishing for the "girly" shampoos' Dean would always tease me about. I looked up, the water running down my face, and took in my surroundings. The very much alive forest, with its vibrant hues of red and orange. The crystal clear water of the creek. No one would've guessed that a zombie apocalypse had begun, not even a month ago. I was mesmerized by the beauty of it all.

I was lost in my thoughts, until I felt someone watching me, it was something like a sixth sense, its kept him alive many times . He looked around for the source of those eyes, until they locked on bright green eyes. Dean. In the blink of an eye, the man was in front of him, crossbow in hand, pointed directly at his head. Not Dean, he thought. I slowly slid my hand behind me, reaching for the knife I knew was there, just in case. I held it in my palm, feeling so much better knowing I could protect myself if needed be. The guy was stocky , short, and buff. He looked like he knew how to pick a fight, and he didn't want that so he made peace.I slid the blade in my pants, as the man looked intensely at me. He had a hard mask on, and a cold glint in his eyes as he assessed Sam, weighing his options. "Who are yew?" the man asked in a deep southern accent. "I could ask you the same thing, since you're so keen on holding a crossbow to my face", Sam answered. "Who are yew?" the man asked more gruffly. "I'm Sam" I answered, trying not to aggravate the man with the crossbow aimed at my head any further. "And what're yew doin out here by yerself?" the man asked, questioningly. "I'm looking for my brother. We got attacked by a herd, and we got split up. And no, I'm not bit" Sam answered truthfully. "Yer brotha, huh?" he asked suspiciously. "Yes. Have you seen him? He's short, about 6' 1. He has green eyes, and light brown hair" I informed him. "No I haven't seen yer brotha. We don't really see othas' round here. How long ya been out here by yerself?" he questioned. "I don't know, about two weeks?" Sam guessed.

"Yew must be tired? I know some friends, and we gotta camp set up in a prison nearby. We got food and shelter, and it's safe in there. Yew can come with if ya like?" the man offered. Sam thought about it, he really did. It was the offer of food, and maybe a few hours of rest that sounded real good right about now, but I know nothing of these people, or the man who "out of the goodness of his heart" offered to take me in. " Why should I go with you? I don't even know you", Sam stated. "Yew can either come with me or not. I ain't forcing you kid" the man muttered, a scowl forming on his face. "I can't. I won't stop looking for Dean" Sam stated, determined. The man's face softened. "Ma names Daryl. Know, I now ya want ta find yer brotha I understand, I really do. I'm lookin for ma brotha too, you know? But yew can't waste yerself away. Yew've gotta rest and eat somethin. Yew don't even have ta stay. Just eat. Ya look like yew can eat" he, Daryl said, as he walked into the wilderness.

I really wasn't sure about this. I mean it was a complete stranger. I think of myself as a very optimistic person, but this life... it changes you. Dean and I, were used to it. Living day to day hunting these things, anything really, but people... people can be scary sometimes. I needed to think this through. On one hand I could really use some food, and Daryl is right, I cant waste myself away before I find Dean. I need a few hours of sleep so I can think and then I'll... "Yew commin or not kid? Daylights wastin" Daryl called over his shoulder. Mind made up, I jogged up to Daryl. Man, for a short man, he could sure walk fast.

A:N/ Well that's the first chappie. I hope you guys like it, and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ Well guys, I'm back with the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, it belongs to Kripke and The Walking Dead to Frank Darabont.

-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD- SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN-WD-SPN

Dean

Its been almost three weeks since I last saw Sam. I've been keeping track in dads journal. I'd gone looking for Sam everyday. Returning days later tired and sleep deprived, and don't get me started on the hunger! God what I'd give for a slice of some homemade pie. But pie was the least of my worries. I'd last seen Sam when we were on a search for a lead, a solution to this madness. We'd known for certain it was the Croatoan virus, yet again, only to find that no, it wasn't anything caused by any supernatural being. Why? because no one gained anything from it. In fact, this seemed to be harming them as much as humanity itself, leaving their numbers dwindling. So I'd stopped looking for answers and instead focused all of my energy on finding my little brother. I knew I had to find him soon, or it could be too late. Damn it, it already was too late. My brother's a trouble magnet. He attracts every monster within a 350 mile radius. Freak. But he's my freak. My pain in the ass little brother.

I trust Sam, I really do. The kid knew how to defend himself. He's a hunter for crying out loud! and he's a damn good one at that, but this never mattered because to Dean , Sam was still that little baby who his dad had handed to him that awful night. He was still the kid who tried to copy everything his big brother did. He still is Sammy. Dean could be a little over protective when he wanted to. And this certainly was a time to be. Yeah sure, his brother could handle a zombie or two. But swarms? Hundreds, thousands of these fuglies. Heck no! No one could. Not by themselves. Not even a group of hunters could do that. But no, Sam's fine. He always is. Sam's a stubborn bastard. He knew Sam wouldn't stop looking for him too. Which is a bad thing. Sam tends to forget things when he's in hunter mode. Things like eating or sleeping. No one can last long without stopping. And he knew Sam, he wasn't gonna stop. He'd stretch himself thin one too many a college kid, Sam sure was stupid. He didn't know when to give in to his needs. When he needed to take care of himself instead of worrying about me. But damn if I didn't love him for that. He'd do anything for that kid, has done everything he could to protect that kid. And somehow, his best in never enough. Sammy always tends to get hurt. Damn trouble magnet.

I'd left the Impala back at the hotel we'd been staying at in Atlanta. It was my base, until I found Sam and we could hightail it out of dodge. For now, he'd stay close, in case Sam came back. I'd leave food out, hoping for Sam to come back. The Impala a welcoming sign. But every single time I came back, tired and hungry, hoping Sam was back there eating or sleeping, anything really, I'd find himself more and more alone. Every time I came back, hoping that today was the day he'd find Sam, was another piece being ripped out of him. A sasquatch sized hole.

God, I sound like a girl.

But the point is, I never gave up. I could never give up when it involved Sam. Sam was alive, the kid was a fighter. I'd rather die than to not try at all. It's Sammy after all. I'd gone through so much for that kid. And I'd do it all again if it meant Sam being safe. But sometimes I can't do anything about it. And that kills me.

I'd gone through the town, going as far as the outskirts of Atlanta, but to no avail. I'd never had the courage to leave Atlanta though, this being the last place I'd seen my baby brother. But today was the day, I'd searched high an low all through Atlanta and no Sammy. Meaning Sam wasn't in Atlanta. So I packed up my gear, rounded up all the gas I could find along with food and ammo, never could have too much of that during a zombie apocalypse. I got into the Impala, feeling empty and alone, even though the impala was filled to the brim with supplies. I headed south, hoping I was going in the right direction. After days of driving through the same scenery, I came across a small town. Maybe about 20-30 houses in total, all the same, with a white picket fence, and its grass too long. It gave him the creeps.

I hid the Impala behind a couple of trees, and gathered some weapons. I carried the machete in my right hand, the cold hard colt tucked in my pants, and a small blade in my right sock. Being a Winchester, you can never be too careful.

The place didn't seem that couldn't have more than 300 people. I silently strode in the first house, softly calling Sam's name and thoroughly checking each and every finding anything out of the ordinary, I went to the next and the next, until I reached the center of the town where I found a store. I was doing really well with food, but some extra ammo could come in handy. So I strode to the door, looking in through the glass windows to see if anyone was in there. Not seeing anyone, I opened the door. Disaster. Apparently the owners where really careful to know when a customer was coming in and had placed a bell, announcing the arrival of a new incomer. "Dammit" I cursed softly. Wayto be sneaky, I thought to myself. I reached for the bell and unhooked it, silently closing the door behind me.I looked around, making sure it was clear of fuglies. It was eerily calm, and I hadn't come across any fuglies yet. Not today, and these days they seemed to be everywhere.

I then took notice that at least half of the shelves where gone. "This means someone's been taking supplies from here" I thought out loud. My mistake, because the moment those words left my mouth, there was a hard poke in my back, and the sound of a gun cocking behind me. Seriously, whats going on with me today?

"Drop yer weapon" a man called roughly, with a deep southern accent. "God dammit" I cursed to myself and did as I was told.I raised my hands beside my head, some kind of peace sign. "I'm just passing by. No need to hold a gun to my head," I accused, the gun still pressing at my back. "But you should know... that your holding your gun wrong. It makes it easier to do this" I said cockily as I quickly turned and took his gun, taking notice of his arm. "We gotta fighta here guys" the man called out merrily to his like hook man has friends. The backdoor opened, revealing three young men. The first a tall man, who carried himself as if he owned the world. The next a short Mexican guy, who looked like he could pack quite a punch. And the last, a tall big guy, who looked like he had picked one too many fights.

"Who do we have here?" Mr. 'High and Mighty' asked. "What's yer name kid?" hook man asked. I took a look at the man, smiling widely as if knowing a secret I don't, taunting me. I don't like him, he's dangerous, if anything could be said by the knife replacing his right hand. "Answer him!" the Mexican yelled roughly, pointing his gun in my face. "Martinez" Mr. 'High and Mighty' called strongly, ordering him to back down. I totally expected this Martinez guy to just pop him a good one or something, but he only lowered the gun. "Yeah bitch, cool it" I said smiling smugly. What can I say, I couldn't help myself. And Martinez certainly didn't disappoint when he muttered a low growl. " I'm the Governor, this here is Merle", Mr. 'High and Mighty' said pointing to hook man, "this is Martinez" he said pointing to the Mexican, as if I hadn't figured that out already, but still making me smile widely. "And this is Bowman" he said pointing to the buff guy.

"Now that were all friends here, lets talk. Lets start with something easy. What's your name?" the "Governor" asked. "Names De...rek. Derek" I stuttered, not really sure why I lied. " Well Derek, you sure do know how to hold your own. Say, how long've you been here?" the Governor asked, God did this guy ever stop asking questions? "Well that's none of your business" I replied, " but if you must know... I've been here for a couple of hours" I responded coolly. I'm no idiot, these guys could be dangerous, and you don't aggravate the guys holding a gun to your head. "Well lucky for you, you don't have to stay have a place, that I think you'd love. It's biter free and a totally safe community. It's a safe haven for people who can't survive out here" the governor offered. " I don't need help. I can handle myself just fine", I replied, a little offended. " I didn't mean to offend . Its just I don't picture anyone wanting to stay out here" the Governor apologized. I believed him, I mean who'd wanna have to sleep with their eyes open. Watching their back all the time, it was tiring. " I can't. I really wish I could, trust me, but I'm looking for someone" I answered truthfully. "Well I can help yew with that" Merle answered, a dirty grin on his face. That made me choke. "Hell no! I'm straight. I love boobs. I'm just looking for my brother!" I yelled, a little offended and a lot disgusted. Why did people always assume we're gay?

"Well the offer still stands cowboy" Merle chuckled, obviously liking to see the younger man all riled up. "How long've you been out here by yourself?" the Governor asked. " A couple of weeks..." I left the sentence hanging. " Well you can come with us. Grab a few hours of sleep and some food then you can go your own way. How's that sound?" the Governor asked. The offer sounded real good. A place where I wont have to watch my back even in my sleep would be pretty awesome right about now. But I couldn't do this to Sammy. It'd feel too much like betraying him. " I don't know man" I answered honestly. "Come on kid. Yew can barely keep yerself up. Just a couple a hours. Yew can leave whenever yew want" Merle said tantalizingly. " Okay. Just for a couple of hours" I caved. "Come on car's this way" the Governor said as he turned and walked out the door. They must've been hiding their stuff too. I followed them to their car, wondering if I should tell them I've got my own ride. But I couldn't. You never knew who to trust. And he wouldn't mention it until he knew they could be trusted.

A:N/ Well that's the second chapter. I'm not sure how long this is going to be. It all depends on if people are actually reading and liking the story. So review.


End file.
